warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:InuKago
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:RiverClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Patchfeather14 (talk) 03:09, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Re hmmm.... perhaps. Who're we talk'n about? ~Patchfeather~ 14:40, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Copperpaw and Ashstorm are both members of RiverClan. They can become mates and she can die kitting. He might have a new mate awhile after she dies. ~Patchfeather~ 14:45, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Maybe he takes Otterpaw out training and Copperpaw comes along? i'm thinking maybe she almost dies or something, from something idk what, and he saves her? and that kind of sparks some feelings there. But she doesn't realize she has a crush on him. He also won't realize he has a crush on her. ~Patchfeather~ 14:51, September 29, 2016 (UTC) That sounds good. ~Patchfeather~ 15:53, September 29, 2016 (UTC) I can do her chararts. Which blanks would you like me to use? just the adult blank or all three? and what kind of injures? ~Patchfeather~ 16:26, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Where's SkyClan's territory? I was thinking maybe next to WC, away from the other Clan. ~Patchfeather~ 16:32, September 29, 2016 (UTC) I looked at the map in CJ and they are next to thunderclan where the treecut place is. On this wiki though, I'm assuming the treecut place is still there. So maybe instead, some trees were next to WC and they moved into those? ~Patchfeather~ 16:49, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ah, okay, she made a map. They are by highstones. ~Patchfeather~ 20:53, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, okay, you can have one of them. ~Patchfeather~ 14:39, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure! You can just add him or her to the list and start roleplaying. ~Patchfeather~ 19:50, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ceremonies Ye, I'm working on the page now. 14:44, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Ummm, good question, I'm not sure. You could probably ask Patch to make a cat. 14:48, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that'd work. 16:03, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I'll have a little tom named Tigerkit, he'll be a brown ticked tabby tom. 16:31, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re; Charart Here's her adult. ~Patchfeather~ 19:46, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I do. I have Firepaw and someonewhoidontremember. I forgot to add them to SC. ~Patchfeather~ 18:55, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Quickwhisker I was wondering if you had any she-cats open to have a forbidden relationship with Quickwhisker?(i'll fill out his personailty and stuff in a bit) She could be a rogue/loner/or clan cat if your up for it. ~Patchfeather~ 19:41, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Which Clan is she from? (it has to be a forbidden one) ~Patchfeather~ 19:51, October 2, 2016 (UTC) That should work well! Ooo, I have Fernheart, he is a full mc but is still quite young, he is about seven or eight moons. ~Patchfeather~ 00:21, October 3, 2016 (UTC) I think the sickness one sounds pretty interesting. Perhaps this could be when Fern loses his first cat, and he then doubts his role in being a mc and goes to the moonstone to get answers from StarClan. ~Patchfeather~ 00:31, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Re; Spidernose Sure, one of her kits can. ~Patchfeather~ 14:08, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Okay, that sounds good. ~Patchfeather~ 14:14, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Right now? ~Patchfeather~ 14:18, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be really interesting to see her as his mentor. And as for Swiftstar's mate, I'm not sure at the moment. I'll think about it. If she is to, he ''cannot ''be like... I don't know how to explan it, he needs to be able to take rejection, and he can't make it super clear he likes her. ~Patchfeather~ 01:48, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Great! he sounds perfect. ~Patchfeather~ 02:02, October 4, 2016 (UTC) That sounds like a cool plot. They can interact anytime, he could go on a patrol with her when Squirrels and her are done training. ~Patchfeather~ 02:15, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Ah, gott ya. That's fine. It'll take awhile for Swift to like him as well, she's still a bit... upset with her first mate and all. ~Patchfeather~ 02:24, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine! ~Patchfeather~ 02:31, October 4, 2016 (UTC) That sounds great, I think mine will be Hollykit/paw/tail (i know, it's kind of a girly name) He will be more mellow and blame his brother for all the trouble they get into. Also, you wouldn't mind if Spidernose had an apprentice right now? She'd be stepping down to become a warrior though. ~Patchfeather~ 02:39, October 4, 2016 (UTC) WindClan. Whitepaw's kit was to be his apprentice I believe. And yeah, they can both be black w/ green eyes. ~Patchfeather~ 02:45, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Ah... that sounds like a great death. It may even be sad to me, i've never seen I death where I was really sad (i doubt it though... i'm as hard as a rock when it comes to that) Hmmm... I'm not exactly sure when he will, I have to think about it. He'll have a mate (who gets taken by twolegs) then she has a daughter (maybe another kit idk yet) who she takes to the forest to live (even though they're too young) she knows someone will find them. So I have to do all that first, then I think it'd be interesting if Fern and Jaws had a big fight, then Riley turns on Fern. ~Patchfeather~ 14:09, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Oh, yes, totally! If so, could her personailty be calm, and somehow she always seems to know what he's thinking? ~Patchfeather~ 15:28, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Marigoldkit will work. I kind of wanted him to have it to be dramatic and she dies, and it's his fault. But the kits, perhaps she didn't know she was going to have kits and she has them somewhere, but she dies before she has the chance to tell him. But they all somehow learn the truth at some point. That's just an idea. ~Patchfeather~ 16:03, October 4, 2016 (UTC) That'll work. They also were never really mates, it was never offical, but many were expecting them to. So they are more like girlfriend boyfriend. ~Patchfeather~ 16:08, October 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm down for that. ~Patchfeather~ 16:37, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. 23:08, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather and Leafheart's family I had this idea. Fern had two brothers who 'died'. Maybe it could turn out that Red and Leaf are his missing brothers? that could explan Red's missing leg, he could have lived with twolegs and got it removed because it was infected from... I think it was a dog...? I thought I should ask you, since your the owner of the mother. ~Patchfeather~ 20:08, October 5, 2016 (UTC) We can start FallowFern now if you like. ~Patchfeather~ 02:28, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, in SkC. And Red doesn't have a mate in planned (i am suuuper picky with the handsome fellow) but we can see where the road takes them. And if it doesn't work out, they can be good friends. ~Patchfeather~ 02:34, October 6, 2016 (UTC)